Fyooshun Island/Monster Station
Description Fyooshun Island is initially created by Strymes. Like the original, you fuse two different monsters to make Fyooshuns. Only some specific combinations work though. While the Naturals and Ethereals were not supported for cross-combination, the rest of the classes are. Any fusion, regardless of class(es) are called Fyooshuns. Fyooshuns Original Canon Natural-Natural * Wynqott (Mammott + Wynq) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Oaktopus + Toe Jammer) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (Furcorn + PomPom) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Boskus + Thrumble) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwumell (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Ziggurab + Repatillo) * Whaddlebee (Whaddle + Woolabee) * Clambitoot (Rootitoot + Clamble) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Phangler + Entbrat) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Sooza + Riff) * Reedbeat (Reedling + Shellbeat) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Flim Ox + Edamimi) * Drummilavra (Drummidary + Candelavra) Non-Canon Superethereal * Clarpy (Wubthereals) (Strymes) Supernatural-Natural * BleClam (Clamble + Scargo) (TCClamble) Supernatural-Supernatural * Wubbolotl (Wubbox + Pixolotl) (TCClamble) Natural-Natural * Bowrox (Bowgart + T-Rox) (TCClamble) New Natural-Natural * TBA: (TBA (Air, Plant, Water, Fire) + TBA (Plant, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire)) * TBA: (TBA (Plant, Earth, Cold, Fire) + TBA (Air, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire)) * TBA: (TBA (Plant, Cold, Water, Fire) + TBA (Air, Plant, Water, Cold, Fire)) * TBA: (TBA (Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) + TBA (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Cold)) * TBA: (TBA (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) + TBA (No Elements)) Note: Move these if Strymes ever makes a Fyooshun of these monsters. Ethereal-Ethereal * TBA There will be a total of 32 Ethereal-Ethereal Fyooshuns Futuristic-Futuristic * Pobychoir (Pobyc + Angelichoir) * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Futuristic-Futuristic Fyooshuns Pastistic-Pastistic * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Pastistic-Pastistic Fyooshuns Futuristic-Pastistic * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Futuristic-Pastistic Fyooshuns Stationary-Stationary * Halotree (Halonga + Happeetree) There will be a total of at least 7 Stationary-Stationary Fyooshuns Biological-Biological * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Biological-Biological Fyooshuns Stationary-Biological * Psion Warp (Psionomb + Grime Warp) * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA There will be a total of at least 7 Stationary-Biological Fyooshuns Unknown-Unknown * Solaarp (Solaa + Lunarp) * Demmalc (Elbmalc + Demower) * Nebulazer (Nebuloot + Orgazer) * Ratole (Ratatatat + Cymbole) * Gelato-Scream (Gelatotune + Ice-Scream) There will be a total of at least 7 Unknown-Unknown Fyooshuns Lost-Lost * Goomalgyn (Gooynth + Chemalgam) * Project V.I.R.I.D.E. (Project V.I.R.U.S. + Viride) * Glixir (Chaox + Glitchar) * Darkarchy (Darksichord + Antarchy) * Shadrokk (Shadexity + Moonrokk) * Mossbass (Mosshroom + Subass) There will be a total of at least 7 Lost-Lost Fyooshuns. Unknown-Lost * Melantacle (Melancholin + Carpentacle) * Bellmamin (Bellmet + Astigmamin) * Astigmint (Astigmamin + Viomint) * Morkkerroed (Mokkerrot + Morscoed) * Mappsticks (Mappling + Birdsticks) * Sugerdroplet (Sugerina + Acidroplet) * Tap n’ Pillar (Tap n’ Jelly + ESPillar) T''here will be a total of at least 7 Unknown-Lost Fyooshuns.'' Supernatural-Rare Supernatural * Fyooshun Wubbox (Wubbox + Rare Wubbox) (The creator of the Fyooshuns from the extended experiment (all of the new Fyooshuns).) Song It plays at around 150 bpm at an unknown key. Currently, the indications are unknown. Notes * Like before the original creator is unknown. * Because Fyooshun Island takes place in a dark laboratory, there will now be a darkness/glowing effect applied to every monster.